


Walk Beside of Me

by MusesatMidnight



Series: We Used To Be Giants [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ame Trio's adventures during Third Shinobi War, Amegakure, Dom Yahiko, Dom/sub Undertones, Domme Konan, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up, Horny Teenagers, I didn't plan the Dom/Sub Undertones, Kissing in the Rain, Konan is just awesome, M/M, Mild Smut, Miscommunication, Multi, Nagato has a praise kink, Polyamory, Smut, Sub Nagato, Teenagers, Third Shinobi War, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Utakata sticks around because he has a bad feeling, turns out Yahiko has a real power kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusesatMidnight/pseuds/MusesatMidnight
Summary: Side chapter to It Takes a Village. Covers the Ame Trio's time in Amegakure during Third Shinobi War, their quest for peace and their growing realisation that they are all in love with each other. Konan loves and looks after her boys, Yahiko wants to bring peace to Rain and Nagato just wants to protect them both.Smutty scenes (because you know, hormones and teenagers and they're all just horny really), kissing in the rain and cuddling. Also Nagato gets a dog because he deserves one.
Relationships: Konan/Nagato | Pain/Yahiko
Series: We Used To Be Giants [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814884
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	Walk Beside of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So. Hum. 
> 
> This gargantuan side story kinda sprang into my head. At about 1am. Then I wrote and wrote and wrote and this is what my mind came up with. I've rated this as explicit purely because of the two smut scenes and the slight Dom/Sub undertones that came along with it. If you think I've rated it too harshly let me know and I'll drop it down to Mature. Also, please be kind as I've never published anything remotely smutty before. I normally keep it all implied, like in ITAV. 
> 
> If you want to skip the smut scenes the first one occurs after the 7th * and the second scene is after the 11th * 
> 
> This side story fits in between Chapter 38 (Itachi-Part One) and the upcoming Chapter 55 (Roshi-Part Three) of ITAV. 
> 
> Title taken from We Used to Be Giants by Dermot Kennedy. 
> 
> Anyway, please read and let me know what you think.

Walk Beside of Me

(Konan & Nagato & Yahiko)

*

Ame was just as wet and miserable as they remembered. Konan felt her upper lip curling in dissatisfaction. It was strange. A couple of years ago she wouldn’t have thought leaving Ame and experiencing true heat and warmth and dryness would have made her detest rain so much. But now, facing the desolate damp of her birthland, she felt a loathing growing inside her.

They had returned to their home. Their hideout where they had spent three years with Jiraiya-sensei. Dust coated every surface, thick and heavy.

The first thing any of them did, however, was turn over their tiles. The frogs unfaded by the light although the reverse of all of them was no longer the bright red that it had been. Now it was duller, weaker, faded by time and the meagre light that Ame experienced.

“Is it strange that I miss those frog suits Jiraiya-sensei made for us?” Yahiko grinned fondly.

“They were very warm.” Konan conceded. “And cute.”

Nagato wrinkled his nose. “I don’t think we’d fit them now though. And can you imagine the pleasure Kisame and Yugito would get out of mocking us if they saw us wearing such things?”

All three shivered at the mental image. Their older brother would be relentless in his teasing.

“Well, let’s get some rest and then we can scout out the villages and see what we can do to try and bring peace.” Yahiko ordered.

That night they laid their bedrolls out close together. Being back in their old hideout was simultaneously comforting and disconcerting. They were so different from the last time they had slept there. Physically and mentally.

Feeling her boys lying nearby made Konan feel a stirring in her chest. It had been a while since they slept together in a house like this. On Uzushio she tended to share a room with Yugito. The younger girl was a clingy sleeper and would often curl up half on top of Konan. She missed the warmth and rumbling purrs the girl would make. But her boys were exuding heat and it felt – nice.

*

They spent their days refamiliarizing themselves with their birthland. It was worse now than when they had left over four years ago. Death and poverty were rampant.

Whenever they could they helped out the poor villagers who were clinging on to their homes and each other. It never seemed enough. Chasing off foreign shinobi and marking villages as no-go areas under their protection took time.

They were all dedicated to their cause however, even if some days it seemed like all they did was fight and talk and try to promote peace.

Nagato’s favourite part wasn’t the talking (he left that up to Yahiko, even if his motivational speeches seemed to go awry more often than not). Instead he preferred bringing food to the war orphans that they inevitably came across.

He didn’t want them to be like he had. Starving, desperate for a mouthful of food, willing to steal from people who were just trying to get by. And he didn’t want to be like those who had hoarded every morsel of food for themselves. He still remembered the gut-wrenching pain when he had seen an overloaded basket of bread through the window of a house that had said they had no food to spare.

If he could save one child from starving then he would do it, even if he had to miss a meal. He was pleased when word spread about the group who would share food and more and more children began to come to the ruined village where he had set up a shelter.

“Here’s some soup.” He handed a bowl to a tall boy who was accompanied by a younger girl who clutched at his trouser leg. “And take a piece of bread before you sit down. There’s enough for you both to have a chunk.”

The little girl looked incredulous and took two chunks from the basket Nagato held down to her.

“We can weally have two?” She lisped.

“Really.” Nagato smiled.

“You are weally kind mister.” She smiled shyly and gasped when Nagato returned her smile with a bigger one. “And you’re weally pwetty too!”

Yahiko muffled laughter as Nagato wrinkled his nose. Konan scruffed the back of Yahiko’s neck and pulled him away.

“Thank you. Now go and sit down and eat. Make sure you eat slowly, too much too quickly will upset your tummy.” Nagato warned and gestured for them to find a seat on one of the long benches they had set up along tables.

“It’s true.” Yahiko said through laughs. “You are weally pwetty Nagato!”

“Shut up Yahiko. You’re just jealous. At least I’m pretty. Didn’t that kid the other day say you look like a carrot?” Nagato retorted and turned his face away.

“Hey! I do not look like a carrot!” He protested and pulled Nagato into a headlock.

Nagato flailed his arms and wriggled free before lunging and tickling Yahiko’s sides. The older boy yelped and squirmed trying to escape Nagato’s grasp. He tripped and fell backwards, his feet catching Nagato’s and bringing him down on top of him.

His face flamed and turned almost as red as his hair as Nagato found himself nose to nose with Yahiko and his eyes locked with the other’s. This close he could see flecks of amber in Yahiko’s deep brown irises. It wasn’t fair that Yahiko had such mesmerising eyes. In comparison, the Rinnegan – whilst powerful – was fairly dull and strange looking.

Yahiko coughed and pink spread across the strong lines of his cheekbones.

Suddenly realising that everyone, and he did mean everyone, was staring at them Nagato squirmed off Yahiko and stood up.

“Umm, I’m going to get more bread!” He flustered before darting out of the building.

Once outside he leaned back against the wall and tipped his head back to feel the cool rain smatter his burning face.

He wanted to kiss Yahiko.

He’d felt such urges before. When they were working on Uzushio. During training when they got hot and Yahiko would strip down to his trousers. Whilst swimming in the ocean. Odder still when in the moment when Yahiko woke up and he would stagger muzzily through the house searching for tea and had the most adorable bed hair.

He had, had the same urges about Konan. He wanted to see if her lips were as soft as he thought they’d be. And he wanted to know if the piercing she had done was cool to the touch. He knew Yahiko’s ear piercings felt cool, but would the one that nestled in the curve of Konan’s lower lip be cold or would it be warmed by the warmth that she always exuded?

Nagato groaned and thudded his head back on the wall several times. He wasn’t sure what to do. But he would have to do something about these urges. Maybe push them down and ignore them? After all, kissing wasn’t a high priority compared to bringing peace to Ame.

*

Yahiko was sore. The shinobi they had fought earlier were no pushovers and he had sustained quite a few injuries. Luckily Konan and Nagato had his back, as they always, always did and they had all made it out only a little worse for wear.

He always seemed to have the brunt of the injuries, however. Probably because he was their forward fighter, the one who dived straight in whilst Konan was their long-distance support and Nagato bounced between both.

He winced as Konan wrapped a bandage around his arm. His chest was already wrapped, a couple of cracked ribs that would take a while to heal, and his cheek had a thick wad of bandages taped to it.

“You need to learn to dodge.” Konan scolded. “I know Jiraiya-sensei taught you better and all those years of dodging Samehada and Kisame could only have helped. Not to mention evading Yugito-chan’s claws and Utakata-kun’s bubble attacks. It’s like you forget that your body isn’t indestructible!”

Yahiko winced and rubbed the back of his head with his unijured hand.

“Aww, Konan… You know I don’t do it deliberately.”

“I know.” She sighed and paused. “But I’m worried. One of these days… you’re going to get yourself too injured for me to help. And Uzu-kaa-chan and Shizune-nee aren’t nearby. If Nagato and I lost you –”

“Konan…” Yahiko murmured.

He caught her hand in his and squeezed.

“I’ll try to be more careful.” He promised. She lifted her head and stared intently at him.

“You better.” She finished wrapping his arm. “I don’t want to explain to Uzu-kaa-chan that you were an idiot who forgot to dodge.”

He winced. Uzu would probably be worried and annoyed. She had been reluctant to leave them alone in Ame.

As it was, she had swung through a couple of times with Kisame, Yugito and Utakata. The last time they had seen her she was on her way back to Uzushio with a few new orphans whose families had been killed by the fighting and their nations were in such disarray that the orphans were left to fend for themselves. There were plenty of families on Uzushio and enough adults that the children wouldn’t have to be alone. She had even taken some of the Ame orphans who wanted to have a new home in a peaceful land.

Yahiko, Konan and Nagato had also been introduced to their new little brother. A strange boy with an affinity for animals who didn’t speak. Jugo was a sweet lad however and had sat quietly with Nagato whilst he and Uzu sang.

Yahiko didn’t doubt that Uzu would reconsider leaving them alone in Ame if he continued to get injured. She would probably stop searching for her children and stay with them. And he had no idea how long it would take to bring peace to Ame. It could take years, if it was even possible.

“I mean it Konan. I’ll be more careful.” Yahiko said lowly.

He tilted her chin up, his fingertips lifting her jaw. His thumb brushed against the swell of her lip and she breathed in sharply. She didn’t, however, pull away.

Yahiko’s heart seemed to be echoing in his ears as he leaned in. Konan mirrored him; her eyes fixed on his. His head tilted slightly as their faces neared and then they slotted together easily, their lips pressed gently against one another.

The steady press of her lips against his was unlike anything he had ever felt before and a shiver coursed down his spine. He brought his hand to the back of her head and held her there.

Konan reached out and cupped his cheeks. There was a momentary sting of pain from the wound on his cheek, but he pushed past it and deepened the kiss. His lips opened slightly, and his tongue darted out to swipe along the opening of her mouth.

She pressed her lips against his, pushing and retreating. Her tongue entwined and danced with his. There was an urgency and a need in their movements. As if they were afraid the second they stopped, it would have all been a dream.

It was only when Yahiko shifted and his cracked ribs protested that he was forced to pull away. They were both panting lightly, their lips moist and their breath mingling as they stayed close. Yahiko tilted his head to let his forehead rest against Konan’s, his hand cradling the back of her head.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” He whispered, afraid to speak.

“Me too.” Konan replied just as quiet.

He chuckled and closed his eyes, revelling in the press of her forehead against his and the glee filling his body.

“I think we should do it again, soon.”

“Seconded.” Konan giggled.

Eventually they released each other after a soft press of lips again, just because they could, and Konan turned her attention to sorting out their medical supplies and checking the list of provisions they would need to purchase soon.

Yahiko lay back down and traced his fingertips over his lips.

Konan broke the comfortable silence tentatively.

“What about Nagato?”

Yahiko turned his head to look at her.

“What about him?” He said warily.

“Umm, I mean, well…” Konan struggled. “Have you – have you ever, y’know, thought about him?”

Yahiko watched warily.

“Thought about him, like kissing him?”

Konan blushed but nodded sharply. Her eyes met Yahiko’s and he could see the confusion and apprehension as she held his gaze.

“I have.” Yahiko admitted. “I’ve thought about kissing you and him. Kissing you and him alone and then kissing the both of you with all of us together.”

Konan wriggled slightly. “Me too. I’ve thought about kissing you both and watching you two kiss. Is that wrong?”

Yahiko looked up at the ceiling. He hadn’t really thought about whether it was right or wrong. He just knew that for a while now he had wanted to kiss both Nagato and Konan. That he wanted to hold their hands. That he wanted to see what the skin of Nagato’s neck tasted like. If the blush that raged on his face and down his neck continued to his chest. That he wanted to know what the swell of Konan’s chest felt like beneath his hands. If she would speak as softly and calmly when he kissed her until she ran out of breath.

From what he had observed on their travels with Uzu and the relationships between the adults and families who had returned to Uzushio, there didn’t seem to be a specific way for relationships to go or be. There had been married and unmarried men and women. There were those of the same sex living together and having children. They had seen prostitutes in towns and the men and women who purchased time with them.

There was a woman on Uzushio who had sex with a man and another woman and the three of them spent the night over at each other’s homes frequently. Bouncing between the three buildings and sometimes just spending time together as couples. No one on Uzushio seemed to be concerned or find their relationship abhorrent. And Uzu-kaa-chan had never said anything about people’s relationships.

“I don’t think it is wrong.” Yahiko finally said. “Uzu-kaa-chan always says that love is good. And the way I feel about you and Nagato is definitely love. At the moment, it’s probably a small romantic love, a crush, but… well – I think, with time – it could deepen. All I know is that I want to be with you, and I want to be with Nagato, and I want us all to be together. I don’t think I’d like it very much if you and I were together and he was with someone else.”

Konan hummed and rolled up a strip of bandages, sealing them back in the medical scroll.

“I think the same.” She finally said. “Being with you two is all I’ve ever thought about. I want to see you and Nagato bring peace to Ame. I want to be with you when you do it. I want to hold your hands and bind your wounds and laugh with you and cry with you and kiss you and hold you. And I want to do the same with Nagato.”

Yahiko chuckled.

“That sounds great, but you’re going to bring peace with us. We can’t do it without you Konan.”

She smiled.

“Well, then we just need to discuss how we approach Nagato. We don’t even know if he feels the same way.”

Yahiko scrunched his face up.

“Yeah, it would suck if he didn’t. But it’s probably best if you’re the one to do the talking. As you’ve both said my motivational speeches need a bit of work.”

Konan snickered. Yahiko found himself mesmerised as her eyes glinted wickedly.

“The straw analogy did fall apart a bit.”

“It would’ve been great!” He protested. “It’s not my fault that it’s raining all the time!”

“Of course. One wouldn’t expect straw in the Land of Rain to get wet.” Konan agreed mockingly.

“Shut up!” Yahiko grumbled and snagged her hand to pull her in for another kiss.

*

Konan smiled fondly as Yahiko and Nagato sparred together. It was a rare sunny day in Ame and the two had been sparring for hours. Yahiko had stripped down to his trousers and Nagato had flung his cloak and happi shirt off too.

She had been sparring with them but had bowed out when they moved onto taijutsu only. She had taken a blow the other day and her right arm was wounded, the cut needed stitches, and the heavy blows from her boys would probably cause it to take longer to heal.

Not that she really minded. The view was enjoyable enough as they exchanged powerful hits and their bodies flexed. Her eyes watched appreciatively. Her boys were quite different. Where Yahiko was broad and strength over corded muscles, Nagato was lither, a seemingly more fragile strength and his moves whilst they contained less physical power were sleeker and graceful. He could meet Yahiko’s raw strength with his own wiry power.

They clashed together, their arms braced as they blocked blows and Yahiko’s hand clenched over Nagato’s fist as he held off a punch aimed towards his face.

Konan sucked in a breath. Their faces were quite close together and they were breathing heavily. It was almost – erotic. She pressed her hands to her cheeks. She could feel a heated flush spreading and hoped they didn’t look over.

They separated and the happy grin on Nagato’s face made her heart twinge.

It had been a few months since she and Yahiko had begun their – relationship? – but they hadn’t yet worked out how to broach the subject with Nagato. How did they tell the person they had been closest to for years that they were in a romantic relationship and that they both wanted one with him too?

She played with the interior surface of her piercing, her tongue tracing over the circular flat metal on the rear of her lip. It was a habit she had developed since the piercing had healed. When she was nervous or deep in thought her tongue automatically began to map out the metal. She had noticed Yahiko fiddled with his right ear lobe piercing when he was embarrassed.

The piercings had been impulsive but something that united them visually. That the metal they chose conducted chakra and helped them keep an eye on each other’s locations was a side bonus. Yahiko had been the one to suggest them and they had each chosen a different location to pierce. Her ears had been an easy choice as she wanted to wear earrings that Yugito was learning to make. Her little sister was skilled at making hair ornaments and was beginning to branch out into jewellery. She looked forward to the earrings Yugito had promised to give her for her next birthday. Her labret piercing had just felt right.

Watching her boys chose their piercing locations had been interesting. Of course, Yahiko had gone for more and covered both ears. It was a good look for him though. She enjoyed running her fingers of his ears when they were kissing and feeling the metal beneath her touch. It was such a contrast to his wiry ginger hair or his surprisingly soft skin.

Nagato had his left earlobe pierced but surprisingly had also pierced his right eyebrow and his tongue. The last piercing had been a surprise to both her and Yahiko. Nagato had simply shrugged when asked why. She had often wondered however, what it would feel like if she kissed him.

At the rate she and Yahiko were moving though they would never learn.

She fell backwards onto her spread out cloak that she had lain out to protect her from the damp grass. The sky was bright with puffy white clouds slowly crossing the bright blue that was so rare to see. She wished Uzu-kaa-chan was around to ask her advice. At this point she would even consider asking Kisame – even if he would laugh himself silly first.

One of them would have to do something soon. Nagato wasn’t an idiot like Yahiko could be. He had noticed that sometimes they would disappear together and when they returned, they couldn’t meet his eyes. He would work it out soon enough and they didn’t want him to feel betrayed or left out.

She heaved out a sigh and then yelped as Nagato’s face suddenly blocked her vision.

“Are you alright Konan?” He asked worriedly.

She bolted upright and he reared back.

“I’m fine Nagato. Thank you. I’m just going to – I need to –” Her voice trailed off into a whimper as she took in the sheen of sweat covering his face and neck, the musk emanating from him. Yahiko caught her attention as he walked next to Nagato and slung his arm around the red head’s shoulders.

“Konan?” Nagato asked again.

She whimpered again.

“I need to go – wash my hair!” She yelped and sprinted back to the hut. A nice dip in the nearby lake was just what she needed. A dip in the freezing, shocking water would clear her of the heat that had invaded her body and the throbbing ache in her belly and lower. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t clear her mind of the images that seemed to tantalisingly dance in her mind.

“Stop thinking about it!” She hissed to herself. “You need to talk to him before you even have a chance of that becoming a reality.”

Thoughts of entwined limbs, sweaty skin and soft touches filled her mind and when she finally reached the lake by their hut, she leapt in fully dressed.

The shock of the cold water sent the heat flushing her body fleeing. The throbbing ache and want however, persisted and she sank beneath the water’s surface and moaned.

Something needed to change and soon.

*

Things began to change swiftly. Their efforts began to pay off and more and more people joined their push for peace.

They were forced to leave their little hideout as their crusade led them towards Amegakure. It was bittersweet bidding farewell to their hideout once more. Packing up their belongings and ensuring they didn’t leave anything behind.

They each flipped over their tile, the happy frogs being banished to face the wall once more and the faded red side returned to continue their slow decay. There was a finality to the ritual this time. As if they all knew that they would not be returning to this hut again. It was not home; it hadn’t been since Jiraiya-sensei left.

Home was with Uzu-kaa-chan and their siblings. Home was warm hugs, food, teasing Kisame, playing with Yugito and Utakata, reading books with Kabuto, laughing at meal times, racing over the beaches of Uzushio, tricking Tsunade-ba-chan at cards, watching Shizune flounder when Kisame tried to flirt. Home was with Uzu and on Uzushio.

They had been forced to use the secret escape tunnel for the first time ever just after Konan had turned her tile over. They knew their crusade for peace was not accepted by everyone and the realisation that their hideout truly was no longer safe demonstrated that they were having an impact.

The creepy guy in the mask who approached them a couple of days later going on about peace and power made the hair on the back of their necks stand up. His casual mention of Nagato’s eyes made them all bristle. Konan could tell he coveted Nagato’s power. Yahiko plainly refused the masked man. They all kept their senses alert as they continued their crusade. He hadn’t seemed one to give up so easily.

*

It was a year or so later that Nagato broke. He had noticed, he wasn’t oblivious, that Yahiko and Konan were in a relationship.

At first, he had felt wounded. Jealousy and longing and envy and want filled him in a confusing mix. He began spending time away from them, deliberately hanging out with those who had joined their cause. Spending less time with Konan and Yahiko allowed him to gain a little perspective.

He had never said how he felt. He was so busy trying to help fulfil Yahiko’s dream, so desperate to protect them that he had kept his feelings locked down. And if there was a part of him that still worried about his powers hurting his precious people – well, that was just another reason not to share his feelings.

Slowly, spending time with their new comrades and noticing Yahiko and Konan getting closer, he felt the jealousy ease. He wanted them to be happy. If that happiness didn’t include him then he could live with it. He would just carry on loving and supporting them and keeping his longing and desire hidden. He was good at keeping things to himself.

Nagato even got himself a puppy. One they had found in a destroyed village. It was a tiny thing, small, fragile but brave. It reminded him of the dog that had saved him all those years ago. Several meals and lots of training and his new hound, Mamoru, grew and became a fierce fighter. Even if he didn’t have a relationship with Konan and Yahiko he had Mamoru.

With Mamoru to comfort him when the others snuck off it was easier to sidle back into their company more often. The sting of their secret was lessened by a slobbery kiss from his dog, the pang of envy when they returned with full lips and flushed cheeks and mussed hair soothed by Mamoru’s weight over his lap.

They continued on in that fashion and Nagato smiled happily as if nothing was amiss. Uzu-kaa-chan noticed. She always knew when something was wrong.

She had found them on one of their scouting missions near the border of Fire. One look and she knew. Nagato had found himself burying himself in her embrace and weeping quietly. Her familiar scent and strong fingers stroking his back had done him a world of good.

“You could talk to them.” She had suggested quietly once he was finished crying. “You don’t know what they think. Maybe they feel the same?”

He had shrugged.

“If they’re happy together I could spoil it. I’d rather they were happy without me rather than drop my affections on them and accidentally spoil their relationship.”

Uzu had hummed almost disapprovingly but refrained from commenting further. Instead she brought out her shamisen and his koto and they played together. A duet that spoke louder and deeper than words could.

When Uzu and their adopted siblings left (including a new brother and a new Jinchuriki) Nagato had hesitated about whether to join them. But in the end, he could never leave Yahiko and Konan.

He smiled when Konan sent a butterfly to Yahiko and the older man stammered and spluttered for an excuse to go and watch their comrade confess to Konan. He snickered and joined in Konan’s teasing. He watched their backs as they sparred with Konan’s new oiled paper, she had altered the original recipe to make it even more water resistant.

However, his secrets eventually burst out.

They had, had a close call. The shinobi they had attempted to broker peace with had been extremely resistant and cunning. Masked shinobi from Konoha who were strong and cunning. Their trio had been separated and Konan was knocked unconscious after being forced back towards her own paper bombs.

Nagato had seen Yahiko flinging himself after Konan and being surrounded by the masked shinobi and he snapped. His power had burst forth and he pushed the enemy away from his precious people before grabbing both Yahiko and Konan’s unconscious form and fleeing.

They had been too far from Amegakure to make it back before nightfall and instead he had led them to one of their previously scouted villages.

Konan had been uninjured, just knocked out due to the blast. Nagato’s hands had trembled as he checked her over for injuries and when he was finally satisfied there was nothing serious, he had launched himself at Yahiko and checked him just as frantically.

“Easy! Nagato! Nagato I’m alright!” Yahiko tried to grab his elbows and halt his movements.

Nagato yanked Yahiko’s cloak off him and his quivering hands pressed over his arms and chest and face. His eyes were wide and his breath ragged. Panic had filled him, and it still consumed him.

“Nagato! Stop!” Yahiko shouted and the red head froze.

Shame filled him. He had been such an idiot. Clawing and grasping at Yahiko as if he had any right.

“I’m sorry Yahiko.” He whispered and moved away. He wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his still shaking hands in the folds of his cloak. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Yahiko moved toward him and he flinched, ducking his head and hiding his teary eyes behind his hair. He felt so ashamed and so stupid.

“It’s fine. I’m alright and Konan will be fine too. You saved us. Neither of us are injured.” Yahiko crooned.

“I’ll leave you to look after Konan.” Nagato muttered and made for the open doorway. He wanted to find somewhere he could cry in private.

“Wait, you don’t have to go.” Yahiko protested. “You can stay with us. There’s no need to leave us.”

Nagato laughed bitterly. The sound was harsh and made Yahiko rear back.

“I never left. You left me. I’m the one who stays and protects you. The one who lets you both have what you want.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter.” Nagato spat out and charged out into the rain and the night.

Yahiko lunged after him, glancing at Konan’s unconscious body briefly.

“What the hell?! Nagato! Where are you going?”

Nagato continued walking but Yahiko charged around him and grabbed his upper arms, halting him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Yahiko questioned.

Frustration and longing and jealousy and resolve and desire filled Nagato. His heart ached, his body trembled.

“Nothing’s wrong.” He whispered.

“Don’t lie.” Yahiko said coldly. “Don’t you dare lie. Konan and I are worth more than lies. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Nagato kept his head ducked and bit his lip fiercely. He couldn’t do this anymore. He was so afraid and worried all the time. His secrets were tearing him up and they seemed so trivial and petty compared to Yahiko’s dream of peace.

He shrugged his way out of Yahiko’s hold and stepped back, putting distance between him and the older man. The rain seemed to be echoing his turmoil as it thundered down on them, plastering his hair to his head and soaking through his clothes. His waterproof cloak was back in the house, a thin covering for Konan to lie on. 

“You should go back. You’ll catch a cold. And you shouldn’t leave Konan alone. She might have a concussion.” He whispered just audible over the rainfall.

“And what about you?” Yahiko said. “What’re you going to do? Leave us?”

“I don’t leave!” He protested. “I won’t leave. I just – I just need a moment.”

“Why?”

“I just do.”

“Why?”

“Leave it alone Yahiko!” He snapped.

“No. Something is eating at you. We’ve both noticed how you avoid us. How you spend more time with your stupid dog and the others. How you won’t look at us.” Yahiko spat.

Nagato trembled.

“Are you fed up of us? Do you want to go your own way?”

“No.”

“Then what is it Nagato? Are you angry with us?”

“No.”

“I just… I don’t know what to do. I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Yahiko pleaded.

“There’s nothing you can fix! It’s me. I’m the problem, so just leave it and go back to Konan.” Nagato spat.

Yahiko reared back, shock on his face.

“What?”

“It’s my problem. Alright. There’s nothing you did or can do.”

“I’m not leaving you alone Nagato. Neither is Konan.”

Nagato snarled. “You’ve already done that!”

Yahiko frowned and spluttered, grabbing at Nagato and spinning him back around to face him.

“What. The. Hell. We haven’t gone anywhere. You’re the one avoiding us!”

Nagato splintered, he couldn’t hold his secrets anymore. They were tearing him up and he hurt so much.

“I know I’m younger than you both. And I’m quieter. And I don’t talk as much. But just because I don’t say as much doesn’t mean I’m an idiot. I’ve known about you both for ages.” He laughed weakly. It was a harsh sound. “The signs were there. How you would both go off and come back with your hair messed up, your skin flushed, your lips red. How you both glance at each other and look happier than you do when I’m around.”

Yahiko stammered.

“I’m happy for you both. Really.” Nagato forced his head up and felt his lips stretching into a tight smile. “I want you both to be happy.”

“If you’re so happy for us,” Yahiko murmured. “Then why are you crying and running away?”

“Because I’m jealous!” Nagato cried.

“Jealous of what?”

“Jealous of –”

Yahiko persisted. Hope was blooming inside of him. This wasn’t how he and Konan wanted to do it but if his gut was right…

“I’m jealous… because I’m in love with you.” Nagato cried and stared straight at Yahiko. “I’m in love with you. And I’m in love with Konan and I can’t have either of you. And it hurts and I’ve tried not to interfere because I love you both so much that I’d rather have neither of you than for you two to be sad without each other but I’m so jealous and I want you both so much and I miss you and I – I – I”

Yahiko surged forward and wrapped his arms around Nagato’s waist, pulling his lither body into him. His lips crashed onto Nagato’s. He kissed him fervently. His hands fisted in the soaking material of Nagato’s cloak and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies tightly together and trapping Nagato’s hands so he couldn’t pull away.

“Wait!” Nagato protested when Yahiko broke away to breath. “What’re you –mmf.”

Yahiko kissed him before he could continue. Pleasure seared through him. They were drenched through. The rain chilling his skin but the press and movement of Yahiko’s lips against his filled him with a searing heat.

A whimper hummed in his throat and he sank into the taller man’s hold, clenching Yahiko’s shirt in his hands and rising on his toes slightly to kiss him back.

Yahiko relaxed, one hand leaving Nagato’s waist to cup his cheek and prompt him to tilt his head. He moaned as Nagato complied unresisting.

Kissing Nagato was better than he had imagined.

Kissing Yahiko was better than anything Nagato had ever done.

When they finally parted Nagato tucked his head into Yahiko’s chest and felt his body tremble. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold rain or the euphoria and pleasure coursing through him. Maybe it was both.

“That wasn’t how we intended to do this.” Yahiko said dryly. “Konan’s going to be upset that we drove you to this state. I’m not happy either. Seems we messed up.”

Nagato whimpered and nuzzled at Yahiko’s chest.

“Can we go back in the house now? Konan might have woken up. If she has, then we need to have a conversation, the three of us.” Yahiko pulled gently on Nagato’s shirt and then slid his hands up to cup Nagato’s cheeks, forcing him to look up at him.

His eyes took in the fullness of Nagato’s lips, the red-rimmed eyes that were wide with shock and pleasure, the slightly parted mouth and the flush of his cheeks. He didn’t think Nagato had ever looked so beautiful. And there was a part of him that enjoyed the messed up look on the younger man’s face. That took pleasure in seeing Nagato so off his guard and dishevelled.

It sent a pulse of desire through him and he breathed in through his nose to control it.

Nagato nodded and let Yahiko steer him back into the house.

*

Konan was indeed awake and leaning up against the wall. She had unsealed a scroll and pulled out a water flask and painkillers which she hastily dropped by her side when she saw the state her boys were in.

“What happened?” She barked and they both winced. An unhappy Konan wasn’t good.

“There was a – misunderstanding.” Yahiko offered.

He led Nagato over to a rickety chair and sat the younger man down in it. He pulled out the storage scroll that contained their spare clothing and towels and released it. Konan resumed sorting herself out and looked away as they dried themselves off as best as they could and redressed in dry garments.

When they were dry and warmer again, she gestured for them to come and join her on the large mattress that she had been laid on. She tucked herself up against the wall and watched with keen eyes as Yahiko pushed Nagato to lie down next to her and then tucked himself on the furthest edge.

Nagato was trembling, with the cold or with nerves, she couldn’t tell. Her eyes met Yahiko’s over Nagato’s head and he bit his lip.

“Now, what did you do Yahiko?” She asked.

“He didn’t do anything.” Nagato protested, rising to the man’s defence. “It was my fault! I was the one who –”

Yahiko shushed him and pulled him in to snuggle against his chest. Konan pressed herself against Nagato’s back and felt the tremors shaking Nagato’s body. She hummed and crooned comfortingly, rubbing her hand up and down his spine.

“Nagato knows about us.” Yahiko stated. “He has known about us for a while. And he has distanced himself because he thinks we are happier together than with him.”

“What?” Konan murmured.

“He thinks that we would not reciprocate his feelings. We should have spoken to him earlier.” Yahiko explained. “We messed up Konan.”

Konan sighed and pressed a kiss to the exposed nape of Nagato’s neck. He stilled, shocked at the contact.

“I see. We owe him an apology then. And an explanation.”

“I don’t understand.” Nagato whimpered. “I kissed Yahiko and he isn’t upset. And you aren’t upset that I like you both.”

“We owe you an apology. Yahiko and I realised our feelings for one another a while ago. We acted on them and began a relationship. We did not tell you about it because we couldn’t find the right way and because we were worried. For that we are both, deeply, deeply sorry.” Konan explained.

Nagato shivered. “You don’t need to apologise. I-I-I’m happy you both feel the same way about each other.”

Yahiko hushed him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Nagato stiffened again. If the situation were otherwise Yahiko would have found it adorable but he was concerned that Nagato would continue to fret if they didn’t explain themselves soon.

“The other thing we need to apologise for, is that whilst we love each other, we are also _both_ in love with you Nagato.” Yahiko said. There was soft gasp but Nagato stayed silent. “We have been struggling with how to approach you. It was cowardly. We are both sorry to have made you feel excluded and for not telling you sooner.”

Nagato whispered. “You’re lying.”

“It’s no lie sweetheart.” Konan crooned and raised herself up to pepper Nagato’s hair with kisses. She trailed them down his neck and he twisted to peer over his shoulder at her. She took the opportunity to dive in and capture his lips in a tender kiss.

Nagato moaned and returned her affection. Yahiko watched with interest and licked his lips. When Konan broke their kiss, she leaned over and kissed Yahiko. Nagato lay beneath them both and watched as their tongues entwined and they parted with a grin. Yahiko smirked and leaned down to dominate Nagato with another kiss.

Desire coursed through all three of them, but they were happy to continue exchanging kisses of various degrees of intensity.

They eventually settled down to rest, Nagato tucked under Yahiko’s chin and Konan plastered to his back, her knees tucked in behind his and her hand intertwined with one of Yahiko’s rested on his hip.

“So, what happens now?” Nagato asked tentatively. He was hesitant to break the comfortable quiet they had fallen into. But he needed to know.

“Now, we are in a relationship. The three of us. If you want to kiss me and spend time with me then you can. If you want to kiss and spend time with Konan you can. If you want to kiss both of us and spend time as a group, then we can. We are going to be more open and discuss things. Nothing is embarrassing or should be hidden. We are all important and we need to say what we want and need.” Yahiko announced surprisingly eloquent considering the blissful look on his face.

“Agreed.” Konan murmured sleepily.

“Yes.” Nagato whispered. He felt lighter than he had in months.

“Excellent.” Yahiko said smugly.

“I can feel you smirking.” Konan muttered and squeezed his hand teasingly.

“Well I’m happy.” Yahiko protested. “I’ve got a gorgeous girlfriend and a stunning boyfriend. I’m allowed to be excited.”

“Smirking isn’t being excited. It’s being smug.” Konan replied.

“She has a point.” Nagato wrinkled his nose, tentative about joining in the teasing but happy to be referred to in new terms.

“Ah, I see, you’re both going to gang up on me.” Yahiko said dramatically.

“You make it easy.” Nagato replied and Konan snickered lightly.

“Hush and go to sleep, both of you. I’ll take first watch.” Yahiko scolded.

His beloved ones sank into sleep with little resistance. Contentment thrummed through him and he turned his senses to their surroundings but rejoiced in the feeling of Nagato nestled up to him and Konan embracing them both.

*

Their relationship changed many things but not at the same time. For a start Konan moved her bedroll into the room Yahiko and Nagato had claimed as their quarters in Amegakure. Their comrades noticed the change in their behaviour, but nobody commented on it. Mamoru accepted the new sleeping arrangements (which usually consisted of a snuggle pile) with ease and would either join someone on their bedroll or claim the spare one for his own.

Their working relationship was improved too as they relaxed and Nagato stopped trying to deliberately take missions and assignments away from Konan and Yahiko. They fell back into their old team easily and seemed stronger for the separation.

The crusade for peace continued relentlessly and they seemed to be making progress. Hanzō, whom they had feared attracting the interest of because of their past with him, seemed impressed with their group and had not hindered them in anyway. The villages and settlements under their protection were flourishing as the war was forced away from them.

Nagato was also happier and more content. He overcame his awkwardness and trepidation asking for embraces and kisses when he wanted them with growing confidence. There was something empowering about being in a relationship and he learnt how Yahiko and Konan differed in their approach to affection.

Yahiko was bold and dominating. He kissed as if he wanted to devour but could be incredibly gentle. There was passion and fire in his touches just as strong as his desire for peace. Konan could be forceful but in a different way. Where Yahiko overwhelmed and controlled she was subtle and smoother. She coaxed Nagato into kisses, leading him to a spiralling wave of lips pressed against lips, cheeks, foreheads, noses, jaws, necks, ears. Konan could leave him panting after a few soft brushes.

Both Yahiko and Konan agreed however, that Nagato’s tongue piercing was divine. There was something delightful about caressing his tongue with the metal ball that was both expected and yet utterly surprising when they encountered it.

“I love kissing you.” Konan murmured against Nagato’s jaw. He couldn’t reply as Yahiko had his mouth captured. She rested her head on Nagato’s chest and watched them kiss. It made her ache. They were beautiful all the time, but there was something mesmerising about watching them kiss.

Yahiko pulled away and Konan surged forward to ensnare Nagato in another kiss. The younger man whimpered but met her lips movement for movement. Yahiko’s hand slid down Konan’s back and she felt it cup her ass, squeezing gently.

From the corner of her eye she saw Yahiko watching as appreciatively as she had, his lips parted and his breathing heavy. His pupils blown wide with desire. She arched her bottom up into his hand and he rubbed it.

This was the newest aspect of their relationship. Although Konan and Yahiko had been dating for several months they had yet to take their relationship to a more – physical level. Nagato’s addition seemed to have spurred them into movement, however. He was just so responsive to even fleeting caresses.

“Do you want to try?” Yahiko murmured into Konan’s ear and she broke off her kiss from Nagato to peck the other man’s lips. She rolled off them and leaned back against the wall, settling herself to watch.

“You happy to do more sweetheart?” Yahiko crooned to Nagato who was flushed and panting. The red head squirmed but reached out and entwined his arms around Yahiko’s neck, pulling him on top of his prone body.

They pressed together and Konan hissed at the sight. Both men were bare chested and wore only their sleep trousers. She herself was only wearing a loose over-sized shirt, her preferred sleepwear, and her undergarments. The sight of her boys kissing and exploring each other, fingers and nails scraping deliciously over muscles and Yahiko’s broad back was enticing. One of her hands reached up to cup her breast and massage it gently, thumbing her nipple whilst her other reached down to rub her mound over her panties.

Yahiko grinned as he saw Konan pleasuring herself. She had shared her thoughts on their kissing and embracing before and he knew she enjoyed watching them. He reared back and scooped Nagato until the slighter man was straddling his lap.

Their cocks rubbed together through their trousers and he hissed at the friction. Nagato moaned and his fingers sank into the flesh of Yahiko’s shoulders.

“You’re so gorgeous like this. So beautiful.” Yahiko murmured.

Nagato flushed but rubbed himself against Yahiko. He leaned down slightly to tongue at and play with Yahiko’s ear piercings. A shiver trembled through him and he grasped Nagato’s hips and pulled him down harder against him.

The air was filled with their panting breaths and moans, the rumbles of pleasure humming in the men’s chests and Konan’s higher moans and whimpers a sweet counterpoint.

Nagato was grinding himself against Yahiko faster and harder, chasing the edge of pleasure. He was resplendent as his head fell back and his mouth fell open. Yahiko sank his teeth into his neck and Nagato groaned.

Konan’s hand slipped beneath her panties and she hummed as her fingers sank into her. She was wet and aching and watching her boys was thoroughly enjoyable. Yahiko held out a finger to her and she crawled forward to suck it into her mouth. She licked and suckled on it, coating it with her spit and reluctantly released it with a popping sound.

Yahiko slid his damp hand round Nagato’s back, diving it down the man’s trousers and into the crevice of his ass. He found his target swiftly and caressed the rosebud.

Nagato cried out at the sensation of the damp finger circling his hole. Konan surged upwards onto her knees to steal the sound from his mouth and take it into hers. One of Nagato’s hands left Yahiko’s shoulder and grasped at Konan’s ass, pulling her closer. She plastered herself against Yahiko’s back, her unbound breasts smashed against his head, cradling it between them. Her lips plucked gasps and whimpers from Nagato.

The redhead continued grinding against Yahiko, chasing his release and seeking the other’s. When Yahiko’s finger finally ceased its teasing and sank inside him, Nagato saw stars. He howled into Konan’s mouth and felt his release soak his trousers.

Yahiko watched with glee as Nagato came undone and continued to grind against him. He curled his finger inside the slighter man and grinned sharply as Nagato convulsed around him.

“You are wicked.” Konan purred into his ear and reached around between the men to thumb the head of his cock. It was his turn to gasp, and he closed his eyes at the feeling of her thumb teasing the sensitive head.

Nagato continued the rolling of his hips and looked positively debauched as he stared down at Yahiko’s face. He bit his lip and pressed hard as Konan twisted her hand over the head of Yahiko’s cock and sank her own teeth into Yahiko’s neck.

The older man came undone with a hoarse shout and his head flew back to rest on Konan’s shoulder. He bucked up against Nagato who leaned down to suckle on his neck. Konan’s hand kept up its ministrations on his cock before retreating, covered in his spend.

Yahiko and Nagato watched with half-lidded eyes as Konan peered at the substance with curiosity before her tongue darted out and she swiped at it. Nagato’s hole clenched around Yahiko’s finger and they both groaned as Konan swallowed.

Yahiko watched as the woman shared a kiss with Nagato, sharing the taste of him between them. He eased his finger out of Nagato and caressed his ass as the red head shivered.

Konan retreated and allowed the two men to share a tender kiss. Her hand slid back into her panties and she played with herself as they kissed sweetly. The two parted and in unison turned their attention to Konan.

They launched themselves either side of her, bringing her down to lie on their combined bedrolls. Yahiko’s head dived down to capture an erect nipple between his lips and he suckled on it through her thin shirt.

Nagato laved her neck with his tongue, tasting the thin sheen of sweat that had formed as she pleasured herself. His hand slid down to nudge hers out of the way and his thicker and longer fingers unerringly found her folds. She was drenched and he played with them eagerly, seeking out her bud and teasing it with his thumb as his forefinger and middle finger sank inside her.

She screeched slightly and her hips bucked upwards.

Yahiko laughed lowly and lifted his head to whisper in her ear. His fingers sought out her as yet unattended breast and he manipulated and plucked at her nipple.

“You enjoyed that didn’t you? Watching Nagato come undone, riding on my lap and grinding his cock against mine. He clenched so beautifully around my finger. Can you imagine how beautiful he’ll look when I sink my cock inside him? He moans so prettily and begs for it so nicely.” He crooned into her ear and she whimpered.

Nagato was flushed as he played with her and his fingers eagerly plunged in and out of her, his thumb rotating faster and more firmly as he pushed her higher and higher.

“I can’t wait to see you sink onto his cock. Spreading yourself on him, your tits thrust upwards and screaming as he fills you. Then once he’s had his fill of you, I’ll fill you before I take him, and you can watch me use your juice to sink inside him. He’ll be full of you and me and you’ll be full of both of us. You want that don’t you Konan?” Yahiko taunted wickedly and his words combined with Nagato’s fingers tipped her over the edge.

She came with a wail, her body going stiff and her hands clutching at their arms.

Nagato and Yahiko watched in delight as she burst. Her chest heaved as she panted and slumped against the ground.

The young man carefully slid his fingers out of her pussy and panties. Yahiko gently straightened her sleepshirt so it covered her damp underwear before grasping Nagato’s wrist and guiding his wet hand to his own mouth.

Nagato let Yahiko lick at the dampness coating his hand, cleaning it of Konan. He pulled it back to take his own taste and hummed at the sweet saltiness.

Konan mumbled and reached for both her boys. They collapsed down next to her and pressed kisses to her cheeks. She hummed and they curled up around her. Yahiko slid down to rest his head against her chest whilst Nagato entwined his legs with hers.

Sleep beckoned and they all sank into it, excited but tired from the emotions and pleasure that had consumed them.

*

Of course, it was only a few months after they had begun exploring their more carnal relationship that everything went wrong.

Uzu had passed by with their family, the newest addition another Jinchūriki, bringing their current Bijuu and Jinchūriki count up to four. She had brought them rumours of discontent and weariness in all the Nations and news that peace was being sought.

Nagato made sure to spend some time with Uzu and happily reported that Konan and Yahiko had accepted him. Yahiko couldn’t keep quiet about their new relationship and announced it to all the family. Funnily enough no one seemed particularly surprised and Kisame only teased them a little bit before turning his attention to comment on Yugito’s crush on a Konoha shinobi.

When they set off out of Ame again, Utakata (and Saiken of course) elected to stay behind. They all felt the tension in Amegakure. Something was coming and Utakata did not think it was a positive change. Since the change in his seal and his partnership with Saiken had improved he had developed sensory skills. Whilst limited on his range he could still sense the agitated chakras of the citizens of Amegakure and the flares of angry and fearful chakra that seemed to be increasing by the hour.

When Konan left Amegakure to check on villagers in a nearby settlement who had only recently agreed to let them protect the village, Utakata went with her. He didn’t enjoy being in Amegakure. There was something tainted about the village and the pervasive sense of ‘wrongness’ even discomforted Saiken.

The village was a familiar ruined sight and they tread warily through it. Konan cried out when she found the bodies and turned one over hastily. Utakata hung back slightly and was the first to notice that the corpses were expanding. He called out to Konan, but the bodies exploded, and she was enveloped in a poisonous cloud. Saiken surged into being and dived into the smog, able to withstand the poisons. It was a long time before he came back and Utakata waited nervously for his Bijuu to return and hopefully with his older sister.

*

Nagato and Yahiko were unaware as they headed to the meeting point. They were excited to have the opportunity to broker peace between Rain and the Leaf.

Seeing Konan limp at Hanzō’s hands sent both of them into a rage.

“Give her back!” Yahiko snarled. “She isn’t the one you want.”

Hanzō chuckled darkly.

“I remember you. The brat with the extreme power. Where is the woman who saved you? Is she going to come rushing to your aid again? Or have you grown strong enough to defend and die on your own?”

Yahiko bristled but stayed quiet, Nagato’s warning hand on his arm holding him back.

The Leaf shinobi leading the masked group muttered at Hanzō but they could not hear what was said. Dread filled them as the Ame leader grabbed Konan’s hair and tilted her head back, exposing her throat and holding a kunai to it.

“You have two choices. One, the red head joins my forces and I keep the girl to keep you in line or two, the ginger kills the red head and you can have the girl back once he’s dead.” Hanzō sneered.

Yahiko growled and shook his head.

Nagato grasped his arm and turned him to peer into his eyes.

“You should do option two.” He whispered. Yahiko’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“I’m not sacrificing either of you!” He protested. Nagato hushed him and cupped his cheek.

“It’s alright. This is the best option. You are our leader and you are going to bring peace to this world. All I’ve ever wanted is to help you achieve your dream and protect you and Konan. If I die protecting you both then my dream can be fulfilled, and you can continue on to succeed at yours.” Nagato said. His thumb stroking Yahiko’s cheek.

“I can’t do this. I won’t, I won’t choose between you and Konan.” Yahiko whispered. He was so afraid and so desperate. His mind was racing as he tried to think of a solution.

“I’ve already chosen.” Nagato pulled him close, embracing him and murmuring into his ear. He could feel Yahiko trembling. “Just promise you’ll look after Konan and all our siblings. Say goodbye to Uzu-kaa-chan and thank her for me?”

Nagato released Yahiko and kissed him fiercely. He broke the kiss and stepped away from him towards Hanzō.

“We’re going with option two.” He declared clearly.

“Very well.” Hanzō threw down a kunai to Yahiko. “Kill him and you can have the girl.”

The Konoha shinobi began to protest but was silenced when the Amegakure leader held up his hand.

“You can have the eyes once the boy is dead.”

Yahiko stared at the kunai in the mud near his feet. He couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t do it.

“Pick it up Yahiko.” Nagato’s voice rang out. Yahiko’s heart broke.

“I can’t.”

“I know darling.” Nagato said. There was the ring of a kunai and Yahiko looked up sharply to see Nagato holding a kunai to his own stomach. He was smiling at Yahiko, tears in his eyes as he looked at the man he loved.

“Don’t!” Yahiko protested and surged forward.

The blade sank into Nagato’s stomach and he gasped at the sensation. Strength fled from him and he crumpled to his knees. Yahiko’s hands braced his shoulders and the older man twisted him until he was facing the grey sky, leaning against Yahiko’s chest.

Yahiko’s hand darted to Nagato’s stomach, pressing against the wound and fumbling at the fabric, trying to use the mass of his cloak to stem the bleeding.

Nagato wheezed and stared up at him. His purple eyes were wide with shock and glanced over the terrified expression of his lover. He smiled weakly at Yahiko.

"Why?! Why would you do that?!" Yahiko pleaded and pressed a bloody hand to Nagato's face.

Nagato coughed. Blood spluttering from his mouth.

"Because I love you." He forced the words out through blood-stained teeth. "I want you and Konan to live. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Don't you dare leave us!" Yahiko howled and pressed his hand around the kunai still in Nagato’s stomach.

The Leaf Shinobi called out to his men to descend into the valley and collect Nagato’s eyes.

“Kill the spare. Hanzō-sama will dispose of the girl.”

Rage filled Yahiko and he tugged Nagato’s body closer. He drew his sword and held it aloft in front of Nagato’s prone body. He could feel the younger man growing weaker and he wished desperately for Uzu or anyone from his family to appear.

“You will not touch him!” He snarled at the approaching shinobi.

Bubbles suddenly appeared and descended on the area, bursting and filling the air with smoke and gas. Yahiko realised it was Utakata and Saiken and covered his nose to prevent himself from breathing in the gas.

Utakata transported himself next to Yahiko and they huddled together as the Konoha and Ame shinobi retreated slightly. Relief and horror filled Yahiko when he saw Konan accompanying their younger brother.

“How did you get Konan away from Hanzō?” He whispered.

Konan shook her head.

“I was never with Hanzō. That’s one of Saiken’s slime clones. There was an ambush and I was knocked unconscious with a gas. Saiken and Utakata rescued me and watched as the ambushers took the clone away. They followed at a distance but had to wait for me to recover.” Konan explained. “We need to get away now in all the confusion.”

“Nagato’s dying.” Yahiko blurted out and Konan took in the limp body leaning against him.

“What?”

“Hanzō said he could either join him or die. I couldn’t kill him, so he turned a weapon against himself.” Yahiko said through tears.

“Sage dammit.” Utakata finally piped in. “Saiken, can we?”

 _“We will. We have to save Nagato!”_ The Rokubi said determinedly.

“What are you doing?” Konan asked warily.

Utakata reached out and grabbed hold of both Konan and Yahiko. Saiken loomed over them all and wrapped his tails around them.

“Hold onto Nagato tight. We’ve not done this before. Hopefully we can make it to Kaa-chan and then she and the others can get us back to Shizune-nee in time.” Utakata ordered.

Yahiko clutched Nagato close, hearing the wheezy breath and feeling a tentative hope welling up inside him.

“Do it Saiken!” Utakata said and the slug waved his eyestalks resolutely.

Chakra surged around them, white and strong. There was a sensation that made their ears pop and just when they thought they couldn’t stand it anymore it ceased.

Yahiko blinked his watery eyes and was startled to see that they were no longer in the muddy valley, that they were no longer in Rain at all. He recognised the trees surrounding them as those found in Fire and cried out when Uzu sprinted into view.

“Kaa-chan!” Konan called and pulled the woman down to Nagato’s side.

“What the hell?!” Kisame growled and looked around. “Where did you come from?”

“Saiken and I used the special seal Okaa-san gave me.” Utakata mumbled. The Rokubi had disappeared his body dematerialised from the effort it had taken to transport so many such a distance.

“What happened?” Uzu demanded and Yahiko gave a brief explanation. Whilst she listened Uzu peered at Nagato’s wound and checked his breathing and pulse. She cursed once and drew a seal on the younger man with her blood.

“I’ve slowed his heart rate enough to keep blood flowing and his lungs working but we need to get him to Shizune now.” Uzu said.

The rest of the group crowded around the prone Nagato as Uzu stood up and began drawing in the dirt with a stick. The seal she was drawing looked like a large spiral with their group at the centre. Four rings later and she trotted back, the stick abandoned at the edge.

“Right, Bijuu, I need you to pour as much chakra as you can into the spiral. Keep your chakra steady but strong.” Uzu ordered and they all hastened to obey. Utakata and Saiken were too weak to assist but the boy held the youngest of the group close.

Uzu glowed golden with nature energy and drew in the air with her finger. The energy stayed floating as if it were solid and then a similar sensation to earlier made Konan’s ears pop and there was a feeling of being squeezed tightly. It wasn’t as bad or as long as when Saiken had done it and when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find herself looking out from the centre of Uzushiogakure.

“Kisame, grab Utakata. We’re going straight to the hospital.” Uzu ordered.

Yahiko protested weakly but allowed the older man to take Nagato. Konan hooked her arm in Yahiko’s and led him after the pair who were already disappearing down the street.

“I didn’t want him to.” Yahiko muttered. Tears had been flowing constantly down his cheeks and Konan was reminded of the old cry baby Yahiko.

“I know you didn’t love. But can you say you wouldn’t have done the same?” She murmured.

He didn’t respond because he knew it was true. If it had been either of them in Nagato’s place, they would have sacrificed themselves to save the others. It still didn’t mean that they weren’t afraid and the fear of loosing Nagato hurt like hell.

*

Nagato was in surgery for many hours with Shizune being his primary surgeon. Tsunade hadn’t stepped into the operating room but she had called Shizune out and given her a boost of chakra and advice when Nagato was stable enough to be worked on by the nurses and the other shinobi medics.

Once he was stable and Shizune confirmed he would make a full recovery both Konan and Yahiko broke down in the waiting room. Relief filled them and they sobbed and clung to one another, taking comfort in the knowledge that their boyfriend would be alright and that they hadn’t lost him.

When Nagato woke several days later it was to one male hand clasping his right hand and a female hand stroking his left. The sight of his beloved ones brought tears to his eyes and all three descended into sobbed promises and watery kisses.

Moving into their new home, (which had been completed during their long absence from Uzushio) the three did not bother with choosing different rooms but claimed one of the largest bedrooms and brought all their belongings into the space. Several futons made a cosy bed, Nagato’s koto placed near one wall, Yahiko’s glider propped up against a corner and Konan hung her origami from the ceiling, using the wooden beams to create a kaleidoscope of colours and shapes.

They spent days lazing around in their room, Konan painting their nails and Yahiko bringing them books and scrolls from their clan grounds to read. They ventured out to spend time with their family and at mealtimes.

No one commented on them moving into a single room but Uzu did hand them a sheaf of silencing seals and a recommendation to place at least one on each wall, the ceiling and the floor. Yahiko had turned an interesting shade of fuchsia at the seals and Uzu’s words.

“I may not need to have a physical relationship,” She said amused as the three of them shifted and looked anywhere but at her. “but I am old enough and have seen enough to know what teenagers are like.”

“Kaa-chan!” Yahiko groaned and buried his head in Nagato’s shoulder. The Uzumaki winced and rolled his lips inwards over his teeth to hold back his own similar sentiment from spilling out.

“I know. It’s embarrassing.” Uzu wafted her hand dismissively. “But you are old enough to have sexual relations. Tsunade-chan has passed on some scrolls that I want you all to read and Konan-chan, raindrop, you need to decide how you want to manage contraception. Shizune-chan has offered to meet with you and discuss the different options. I’m afraid I won’t be much use.”

Konan nodded and accepted the scrolls that the woman proffered. She set them down beside her.

“If you’re finished with this talk Kaa-chan, can you please go before I melt into the ground?” Yahiko moaned.

Uzu grinned at the sight of her humiliated children. She decided not to push it further, even though she was sorely tempted to repeat the birds and the bees talk that Tsunade and Shizune had given them all years ago when puberty had begun.

“Very well, I expect you to read those scrolls. Not just because I’m your Kaa-chan but because you need to know the information inside if you’re going to be involved physically with each other.” She rose to her feet and leaned down to press a kiss on Yahiko’s head.

“Be good Stormcloud.” She warned him and he groaned again and flopped over onto his back, covering his face with his hands.

Nagato looked up and eagerly accepted the forehead kiss from Uzu. His face was flushed but he had taken on her words.

“No strenuous activity until Tsunade-chan or Shizune-chan clear you Seaspray.” Uzu warned and he nodded obediently.

“Raindrop, Shizune has you scheduled for this afternoon just before the end of the workday.” Uzu kissed Konan’s cheek as the girl stood up to escort their mother out of their room. 

“Thank you, Uzu-kaa-chan. I’ll see her then.” Konan agreed.

When Uzu was finally gone they all flopped into a puppy pile and moaned. Somehow announcing that you were in a relationship and realising that your mother knew you were having sex were totally different levels of dread and embarrassment. Especially when your mother was a being made of energy and had no need for physical enjoyment.

It somehow seemed even worse that she knew about it but had never experienced it.

“Can we all agree to pretend that never happened?” Yahiko asked.

Konan and Nagato both made noises of agreement before reaching for a scroll. Time for some, educational reading.

*

By the time Nagato was cleared for ‘strenuous’ activities all three of them were getting antsy and extremely worked up. Living and sleeping together was nothing new but being in such close quarters with a room that was theirs and the knowledge that no one would barge in was torture when they couldn’t use it fully.

Their family all seemed to respect their boundaries, including the newest additions that Uzu had claimed. For the most part the younger children had rooms near Uzu and the adults had their own wing further away from the main rooms where they could work and sleep without being disturbed too frequently by the children’s playing and fussing. Kisame and the Ame trio were in another wing altogether, the teenagers having decided to stay closer to Uzu than in the adults wing but not wanting to be constantly pestered by their younger siblings.

Luckily this meant that they had their own smaller kitchen and bathroom which was unfrequented by anyone else and when Kisame was away, the Ame trio took the opportunity to fully take advantage of being alone (or as alone as you could be when you lived in a house with thirteen other people and a menagerie of animals).

Yahiko and Konan treated Nagato to dinner and the three of them luxuriated in the bath that evening. There was an energy and a sense of anticipation that built as the minutes ticked by.

Eventually they could stand it no longer and hastily dried and covered themselves long enough to get to their room and activate their silencing seals.

Konan fell onto their futon and dragged Nagato down on top of her, sealing their mouths together. Yahiko joined them, pressing against them and dotting kisses on the available skin – not caring whom he was marking with his lips.

“Are we going to –?” Nagato gasped as he broke from his kiss with Konan to lunge at Yahiko.

The older man grunted and rolled onto his back, dragging Nagato bodily across Konan. She lay back and undid the robe that she had wrapped around herself and tossing it across the room.

She lounged against the pillows and blankets that were piled on their futon and watched with lazily hungry eyes as Nagato and Yahiko writhed together – lost in their passion. She slid one finger over her lips and her other hand traced its way down her body towards her mound.

Yahiko pushed and tugged at the robe on Nagato, forcing it off the man, his fingers questing for bare skin. Nagato sat back onto Yahiko’s hips, pressing down on the hard cock that lay beneath, and undid the knot tying the robe together. He shucked the robe down, revealing his pale skin and body erotically to the delight of Konan and Yahiko.

Konan grabbed it and flung it away, catching Nagato’s eye with her bare body. He pressed a kiss to Yahiko and then slunk over to nuzzle at Konan’s breasts, catching her nipple between his teeth and nipping lightly.

She gasped at the pain that quickly morphed into pleasure and sank her fingers into his hair, clutching him to her. Yahiko was eager to join in and removed his own robe before crawling over to slide between Konan’s legs, his shoulders pushing her legs apart and revealing her to his eager gaze.

“You’re so pretty Konan. Look at you.” He crooned. Nagato twisted his head and released her nipple with an obscene popping sound.

“Does she look good Yahiko?” He purred.

“Mmm, she looks delightful.” Yahiko replied. He leaned in and let his warm breath ghost over her mound. One finger slid in between the folds of her pussy and stroked through the dampness that was already there. He lifted the finger up to Nagato and groaned as the other man suckled her juice off it.

“She tastes good too.” Nagato commented and Yahiko heard her breath hitch. He couldn’t resist anymore and spread her folds to expose her. She whimpered as his tongue darted out and began to lap at her.

Nagato chuckled wickedly and began to lathe her nipples with long, slow, tortuous strokes of his tongue. His hands trailed over her belly, scraping gently at her flesh with his nails. Konan fisted her hands in the fabrics below her, clenching at the sensations overwhelming her.

Yahiko worked her pussy diligently, eking out noises from her as if he were playing a musical instrument. His thumb rubbed at her bud, making her squeak and moan. The curls of her hair were dry and soft, but he knew they would soon be damp with sweat and spit.

The men worked their woman over, teasing and taunting her until she peaked, her back arching up from the futon and a cry ripping from her throat. Her thighs clenched around Yahiko’s head and he groaned as her taste filled his mouth. Nagato watched her come undone with delight, his cock hard and throbbing with anticipation.

When she collapsed back and panted heavily, her legs fell further open releasing Yahiko. He rose up onto all fours like a smug cat and leaned over to kiss Nagato, sharing her euphoria with him. Nagato’s tongue delved deep, the piercing on his tongue flicking excitedly against Yahiko’s teeth and sensitive mouth. They groaned at the sweetly salty taste of their girlfriend.

Yahiko broke the kiss and moved to lounge against the mound of pillows, pulling Nagato to lean with his back against him, his cock resting in the middle of the red head’s back.

His hands massaged Nagato’s neck and they watched as Konan roused herself to move, swinging her legs over Nagato’s and letting her knees fall either side. Nagato’s cock stood proud and eager and he held his breath at the heat emanating from Konan’s pussy.

She spread herself open and used her other hand to guide his member towards her hole. Once it was nestled near her opening, she reached out and found Yahiko’s hands, intertwining their fingers.

“You look amazing.” Yahiko crooned to the pair of them. Nagato’s hands slid up Konan’s thighs to rest lightly on her hips. “I can’t wait to see you ride his cock. Take your time lovely. We’re in no hurry.”

Konan whimpered at Yahiko’s dirty mouth and bit her lower lip as she sank down. Her mouth flew open at the new sensation. It was much different to having fingers or a tongue inside her. Nagato groaned at the velvety wet heat surrounding his cock and resisted the urge to flex his hips.

Slowly, carefully Konan sank onto his cock until her mound was flush with his skin and her ass was resting on his slightly raised thighs. She panted and hummed as she got used to the feeling of being so full.

“Such a good girl.” Yahiko purred. “You took him in so beautifully.”

Konan flushed at the praise and scowled slightly. Yahiko grinned unrepentantly. His fingers tightened around hers and he pushed, encouraging her to lift up.

Nagato moaned at the upwards drag. The sensations were torturous. He flexed his hips, chasing after Konan’s pussy but there was no need as she sank back down, engulfing him once more.

Yahiko leaned down to kiss Nagato’s forehead.

“Be a good boy for me and let her ride you?” He whispered and watched from the corner of his eye as Konan blinked languidly and began to rise up and down, rocking her hips as she did so. “If you stay still and let her ride you until you both come, I’ll turn you over and fill you with my cock. Can you do that for me darling? Can you be a good boy?”

Nagato whined and nodded. His hips stayed still, and he reached and grasped Yahiko’s thighs that were spread either side of him. He could feel Yahiko’s member pressed against his spine and the hair around it tickled his back.

“I can be good.” He whimpered and was rewarded with another kiss.

“Good boy. Let Konan ride you. She’s doing such a good job for her first time.” Yahiko said.

Konan moaned and began to tilt her hips and slide up and down quicker. The slight discomfort that had accompanied her first time fading away.

Yahiko continued to mutter dirtily in Nagato’s ear and rocked his own cock against the younger man’s back, teasing him with what was to come. Konan brought Nagato’s hands up to her breasts and he eagerly accepted them, teasing and plucking her nipples with his fingers and thumbs, moulding the soft mounds with his whole hand.

The urge to lift up and pound into her was strong but Yahiko’s promise echoed in his mind and he held back. Luckily, Konan was not far off her second release and she grew moister as she chased that edge. Nagato bit his lower lip as she clenched around him and screamed. Yahiko crooned and praised her as she exploded and her pussy enveloped Nagato’s cock with tremors.

He could not hold back and as she quivered around him, his release came, and he flooded her with his spend. His breath rasped from his mouth and the sense of claiming that filled him. Nagato watched as Konan lazily rocked her hips against his, their damp flesh rubbing together deliciously as she eked out his orgasm.

She leaned down and they kissed, thanking each other for the pleasure.

Yahiko licked his lips eagerly and praised them both. Konan rose to kiss him slightly before sliding herself off Nagato and collapsing onto the other mound of pillows. She didn’t bother to close her legs, letting her pussy spread and showing off the satisfaction that Nagato had given her.

“You were both so good.” Yahiko praised. He rolled Nagato over his leg and the red head went willingly, his cock half hard again already.

Before they had soaked in the bathtub Yahiko had stretched and spread Nagato’s hole with his fingers and plenty of lube before sliding in a plug. Even though Nagato had been forbidden from strenuous activities they had taken the opportunity to prepare him for intercourse and worked him up to being able to take Yahiko’s cock over the last few weeks.

Seeing Nagato’s cheeks with the tip of the plug parting them made a thrill curl through Yahiko. He trailed his hands over Nagato’s back, scraping the sweaty skin gently with his nails and making him shiver.

“Yahiko, please.” Nagato pleaded.

Yahiko hushed him and leaned down to mouth at his back, his tongue darting out to taste the glistening sweat and the pure taste of Nagato. Konan watched as Nagato whimpered and wriggled beneath Yahiko’s ministrations, his ass lifting and wiggling temptingly.

“You were such a good boy Nagato.” Yahiko said against his back, punctuating his words with little laps of his tongue. “You did exactly as I asked, and you made Konan very happy. Now, I promised to fill your ass with my cock, didn’t I?”

Nagato nodded frantically. Konan chuckled at his eagerness.

Yahiko slid his hand down to tap at the end of the plug, sending vibrations into Nagato’s ass. The younger man gasped, and his hips twitched, driving his quickly hardening cock into the futon. Yahiko’s patience finally ran out and he pulled gently, removing the plug, and tossing it aside. He spread Nagato’s ass cheeks and hummed happily at the still spread hole that greeted his gaze.

“Up onto your hands and knees darling.” He instructed and Nagato surged up with renewed energy.

Yahiko stayed on his knees and lined his cock up, palming the fluid that had oozed out the tip and coating his cock with it. Konan crawled over and intervened briefly. Her mouth sank down on Yahiko’s cock, coating it with her saliva and moistening it further. She hummed happily before sliding off and lounging on her side satiated and happy to watch. Her eyes trailed over the pair and her tongue darted out to lick up the excess saliva from her lips.

“Remember what to do?” Yahiko checked in with Nagato and the younger man nodded and panted. “If you need to stop or slow down just say.”

“I want you to put it in me.” Nagato pleaded and turned his head to look behind at Yahiko.

The demanding tone and hungry look on his face made Yahiko’s cock pulse and he lined it up with Nagato’s asshole, the head pushing tenderly at the rosebud. One hand remained on his shaft to assist but his other went to Nagato’s waist to steady the younger man as he sank inside.

It was a slow pressure, and he pushed in and retreated steadily. This slow intrusion drew a low moan and hum from Nagato. Konan gasped at the sight the pair made. So much strength and power being so carefully controlled.

In and out, in and out, Yahiko pushed and pulled his cock. Nagato tensed a couple of times at the stretch and each time the ginger paused, his hand on Nagato’s waist caressing his side comfortingly and praise spilling from his lips. Konan joined in the praise, stroking Nagato’s hair back from his face a peppering him with kisses.

Eventually Yahiko sank fully into Nagato’s warm and willing body. He curled over to rest his forehead against the slimmer man’s back, breathing heavily at the sensation.

“Yahiko…” Nagato panted. “Feels good.”

Yahiko chuckled and made a sound of agreement. His hands grasped Nagato’s waist and he pressed a wet kiss to the man’s back before rising back up and flexing his hips slightly. Nagato gasped at the push and the feeling of being full.

“You ready for me to move darling?” Yahiko rumbled, his self-control held by a thread. Konan had cheekily brought her hand up to play with his balls and he desperately wanted to move. To drive himself in and out and fuck Nagato senseless.

“Yes! Move! Want to feel you!” Nagato bleated and Yahiko groaned.

His hips retreated, a pleasurable drag surrounding him before he snapped them forward again and filled Nagato once more. The younger man moaned, and his head dropped to face the floor. In and out, over and over Yahiko thrust, gradually increasing the intensity and strength of his thrusts. Nagato was spreading so beautifully for him and the sight of all that pale skin and the red of his hair combined with the obscene sounds coming from his ass and the pleasured moans pouring from his mouth sent Yahiko into a frenzy.

He tilted his hips slightly, seeking out the point he knew existed, but he had yet to find. A few sharp thrusts and Nagato yelped, his head flying up again.

“Looks like you found it sweetheart.” Konan murmured. He looked down at her where she was lounging and playing with herself.

“Yeah, think I can make him scream?” Yahiko teased. Nagato murmured a vague protest but yelped as Yahiko found the same spot and pushed the head of his cock into and over it, stimulating it again and again.

“Mmm, I think you could Yahiko. And I think he deserves it. He’s been such a good boy. He protected you and rested just like he was told to, and he obeyed you and made me come.” Konan warbled, her voice slightly choked with desire.

Yahiko grinned almost savagely and increased his speed and strength. Nagato was pushing back on his cock, meeting him thrust for thrust moaning and whimpering and babbling as he did so.

It didn’t take too long and too much stimulation before a delirious scream ripped from his lips and his cock spurted out onto the sheets below him. His ass tightened as he climaxed and only a few thrusts later Yahiko found himself roaring and filling Nagato with his own spend. His hips stuttered and shifted as he poured himself deep inside Nagato.

They were both quaking with pleasure but allowed Konan to guide them down onto their sides, still joined together. She crooned and kissed them both, telling them how beautiful they were and how much she loved them.

She slid down to where Nagato’s cock was dribbling slightly and licked up it, cleaning the last drops of his fluid off and lapping at the sensitive head.

Yahiko wrapped his arms around Nagato’s chest, pulling the slighter man into an embrace. Nagato unresistingly let himself be manipulated, his body shaking with his second and yet no less intense release. He could still feel Yahiko’s cock in his ass and it was a strange but pleasant sensation.

“Love you Yahiko.” He murmured wearily.

“I love you too Nagato and you, Konan.” Yahiko kissed the back of Nagato’s neck, breathing in the man’s scent.

Konan finished cleaning up Nagato’s cock and licked her lips satisfied. She grabbed a towel and mopped up the mess from the sheet before curling up to face Nagato, entwining her legs with both her boys.

“Love you Konan,” Nagato whispered. “Love you both so, so much.”

“I love you Nagato. I love you Yahiko. My beautiful, brave boys.” She purred. Her hand reaching out to embrace both of them.

They all exchanged kisses and caresses, not interested in reigniting their sexual activities but revelling in the afterglow and each other’s presence. The feeling of their skin and warmth just as satisfying as talking.

There was a sense of belonging, of ownership, of family. They were together now in a different way. Still part of Uzu’s children and three of her foundlings but now, they were also a unique unit within that family. A trio.

*

Sleep was just settling over them when Nagato murmured.

“Are we going to go back to Ame?”

Konan and Yahiko exchanged looks.

“No. Not for a while anyway.” Konan replied. “As far as Hanzō and the Leaf shinobi are aware, you died from your wounds and they killed my clone. It is safer to stay away. That Konoha shinobi, the one who led the masked ones. He knew too much. We need to find out more about him before we try to bring peace to Ame.”

Nagato hummed and agreed.

“That’s fine. Sounds like a good idea. But I want my dog.” He pouted.

Yahiko chuckled and nuzzled at Nagato’s head with the tip of his nose.

“I already thought of that. Uzu-kaa-chan sent Kisame to get Mamoru. And he even promised not to eat him.”

“Good. I think Jūgo and Kabuto will like having a dog.” Nagato mumbled, drowsiness slurring his words.

Konan pressed a closed mouth to kiss to Nagato’s cheek.

“Go to sleep sweetheart.”

His slow breathing indicated that he was already gone. A few drowsy kisses and touches later and Yahiko and Konan followed him.

Their dreams were full of peace and contentment. They had time yet to achieve their dreams, but they would not do it at the expense of one of them. They were a trio, a unit and a part of a family. They knew their family would help them with their cause.

For now, there was a time to rest and learn. And they wanted many more years of this rapture.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos and Comment and Bookmark if you so desire. Would be fantastic to know what you think. 
> 
> Translations:  
> Mamoru – protect, defend


End file.
